riseofthespartansfandomcom-20200213-history
Swift
"Oh, hello!" Swift is one of the five Spartans who are in Nightflash's squad. He is arguably the most important because of his actions. )]] Biography Academy life At some point in his life, Swift joined the Spartan Academy. He met Romero there and knew him for four years. In 2551, Swift and Brass were assigned to a squad under the command of Nightflash. The three Spartans entered the 300 challenge, each equipped with a minigun and two weapons of choice. Later, at lunch, Nightflash decided to dine with Brass and Swift. Brass spoke about how they normally didn't dine with recruits, to which Nightflash said that it was just a color. Swift insisted that it was about prestige, and then added that Nightflash was nearing Tier 3, which Swift was at the time. After another few comments, Swift noticed that the Actuarian was looking right at them. Nightflash then realized that he was late for his next class, and started running to get there. In a challenge the next day, Swift, Brass, and Nightflash were pit against King, Mythic, and Roxanne. After Brass was taken down by Mythic, Swift followed the latter and sniped him. Swift was then shocked by the electrified grid that lowered every 15 seconds. Later, when the exercise was over, Swift stood next to Nightflash as Brass and Mythic got into a fistfight. When Nightflash attacked the security droids, Swift joined in, insisting he might as well go down with the team. His armor, like the others', was locked. After a conversation between Nightflash and Blake, Nightflash started performing far better and rising through the ranks very quickly. When Nightflash reached Tier 1, Swift spoke with him next to the leaderboards. He and Nightflash talked about the latter's progress. Later, Nightflash, Brass, and Swift entered the final challenge. Assisted by a group of security droids, the objective was to take down the Actuarian. Swift insisted that it would be easy, and Nightflash ordered the droids to attack the Actuarian. Contrary to Swift's belief, the Actuarium showed skill with the energy sword and quickly dispatched all of the droids. Brass approached with a shotgun only to be struck down. Swift followed Nightflash onto a lift, but was taken down by the Actuarian's grenade launcher. It is unknown what Swift was saying or thinking when Nightflash killed the Actuarian. However, after the murder, Swift and Brass seemed to keep their distance from Nightflash. It is unknown what happened to Swift after Nightflash was taken away, but the academy life was noted to have seriously improved. Fall of Reach "We fight the Covenant because we're told to do so." "Then forget our humanity." Swift reunited with Nightflash months later at Sinoviet Station on Reach. They discussed the Academy life and the prison life. Swift was the subject of an argument between Ocelot and Brass upstairs, and how he was not like his sister Cassi. It is believed that Swift fought the Covenant slightly in the Fall of Reach, but then he again met Ocelot and Whisper atop Sinoviet. He explained that Nightflash was trying to get them off of Reach. When Ocelot left in a huff, Swift reminded Whisper that it was the first time anyone had thought about what was best for them. When Whisper insisted that it wasn't about what was best for them, Swift followed her inside. When Ocelot and Whisper left the room Nightflash was in, Swift entered. He said that it sounded nice to stay and fight because they were told to do so. To this, Nightflash insisted that they fought the Covenant because they were human. Swift said again that they were ordered to, to which Nightflash responded, "Then forget our humanity". Later, Ocelot returned and was willing to hear what the plan was. After the explanation, Swift and the rest of Dispatch Unit Kilo went to Blake's base in the mountains. They fought off a Covenant recon force, and then a larger attack force. Swift tried to defend a bomb carrier, but failed and Ocelot ended up retrieving the bomb. Arriving on Halo After teleporting off of Reach, Swift and the others were seperated. Swift was at a UNSC facility where his aid is immidiately required as his EMP blast from the teleporter caused a Cargo Pelican to crash, leaving the crew dead and the pilot paralised from the waist down. Swift wasted no time helping the Pilot, and fixed his spine temporerely. Personality Swift or less commonly known as Clyde is a brave, loyal and resourceful member of Dispatch Unit Kilo. Despite being considered the 'newbie' by the more experienced Ocelot, during the events of part five Ocelot admitted that Swift had proved to him that he could trust Swift's skill and considered him as one of the squad. He has shown he will stop at nothing to help those he cares for and if Whisper had not persuaded him otherwise he was intending to assault an elite out-post and the small army's worth of troops stationed at it to rescue the forerunner AI 'Combat'. Swift is one of the few spartans who opposes the opinion that spartans only follow orders and regularly argues with the marine Mark, who believes all spartans are the same and can not think for themselves. Throughout the events of part six, he opposed the conventional spartan way and also showed a remarkable level of devotion to his friends despite knowing Nightflash for less than a day was willing to follow his lead and damage several security droids deployed to surpress Brass and Mythic. He regularly uses his signature catch phrase "I'm swift, like a moa..." with some modification to suit the situation. E.g. "I'm swift, like a moa during mating season!" or "I'm swift, like a moa hunting for breakfast!". While Swift is known to be friendly, it appears that he possibly has an insane personality, as shown when he witnesses the death of Mark during the 2nd assault of the island by Elites led by. This caused him to go on a rampage and slaughter almost every elite that was present. It even enhanced his strength and shields, and shown when he took a full blow from an energy sword that his shields managed to resist, and that he was able to move faster. It is unknown at the time what causes this, but it could be possible that it was caused by Cassie (the AI, not his sister) when she attempted to integrate with his suit to access the Halo's computer systems. In Part 8, it is revealed that large outbursts of negative emotion cause Swift to go into his "rage mode." Information about Swift 'His Armor consists of: ' *'Helmet '- Mark V *'Right Shoulde'r - Recon *'Left Shoulder' - ODST *'Chest' - HP/PARAFOIL Armour Colours: *'White' - primary *'Blue' - secondary 'His Most common weapons are:' *'M392 Designated Marksman Rifle' AKA DMR *'M45 TS' AKA Shotgun *'MA37' AKA Assault Rifle 'Armour ability': *'Drop Shield' - A domed energy shield that protects those inside from ballistic and plasma damage but does not stop enemies from physically entering the shielded zone. After a certain level of damage, the shield collapses. *'Health Shield' - A field with the ability to heal whoever is inside. Examples of its healing powers are when it healed an injured pelican pilot's spine and the plasma burns Swift and Nathan sustained. It is, however, unable to heal serious wounds. *'Rage '- When Swift is enraged, he is known to have lightning surround him to become an unstoppable, as well as uncontrollable, juggernaut. Trivia *Swift is the one of the few character who doesn't die Category:Spartans